Have I hurt you?
by Blood ErroR
Summary: — ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? — Me preguntas. "Porque quiero y por que puedo." Te respondo yo en mi mente. Pero a pesar de que esa sea mi verdadera y egoísta respuesta, todo lo que te daré será una inclinación de cabeza, una falsa sonrisa y unas palabras vacías que calentarán tu roto corazón. —Lo siento. — Te digo en un falso tono de arrepentimiento. No, no lo hago.


**Disclaimer:** Kuzu no Honkai / Scum's Wish es propiedad de Mengo Yokoyari.

* * *

 **Have I hurt you?**

¿Te he hecho daño?

Creo que sí. Definitivamente sí. Lo he hecho ¿verdad?

Una vez más vuelve a repetirse la escena de un hombre frente a mí, dolido, enfadado, herido, exigiendo respuestas y una explicación a lo que he estado haciendo. La figura de otro amante sin relevancia en mi vida, cerrando los puños, mirándome a la cara y formulando el mismo tipo de preguntas que siempre me hacían aquellos que habían corrido el mismo destino que él:

"¿Por qué te has acostado con otro?, ¿por qué me has engañado?, ¿por qué me has mentido?, ¿por qué me haces esto?"

Preguntas, preguntas. Siempre las mismas preguntas, cada una de ellas muy parecidas a la anterior, exteriorizando su dolor, su disgusto, su enfado, las sensaciones negativas nacidas en su interior al descubrir la cruda realidad que yo tampoco me esforzaba tanto en ocultar, cada una de ellas intentado llegar al mismo punto, alcanzar una sola verdad.

He escuchado tantas veces esas preguntas, he vivido esta situación en tantas ocasiones que se me hace repetitivo, tedioso, aburrido.

Aburrido como la vida misma.

Así que inclino la cabeza, te miro destilando cierto aire dudoso en mis ojos, y en silencio pienso: ¿Por qué no?

¿Por qué no iba a acostarme con otro?, ¿por qué no iba a engañarte?, ¿por qué no iba a mentirte?, ¿por qué no iba a hacerte daño?

No tengo motivos para no hacerlo, porque no me importas.

La vida es aburrida, gris, monótona y desesperante. Y tú eres un juguete, una distracción, un entretenimiento, algo para pasar el rato y olvidarme durante unos momentos de lo simple que es esta existencia, un objeto para evadirme, un hombre ingenuo que me complace cuando yo quiero.

¿Llegaste a pensar que eras especial? ¿Que significabas algo para mí? ¿Qué te diferencia un mínimo de todos los demás hombres con los me acuesto y me he acostado?

Nada, absolutamente nada.

Eres igual que ellos, igual de insignificante.

Si te creíste especial es porque yo te hice pensar que lo eras. Te dije que me gustabas, que eras increíble, único, importante. Pero nunca lo has sido, no eres nadie para mí. Fue parte de mi juego, de mi engaño, es lo que suelo decirles a la mayoría, y caen en la trampa.

Porque después de todo, si yo no digo esas cosas, no me darían lo que quiero ¿verdad? Es simple, yo quiero pasar un buen rato, algunos quieren "amarme", o incluso en mi beneficio pasar otro buen rato también, así que se trata del mismo patrón, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

Yo te digo lo que quieres oír, tú te lo crees, me acabas dando lo que buscaba. Ambos ganamos, yo me deshago de mi aburrimiento en una noche de pasión, te uso una vez, dos, tres, las que me apetezcan, hasta que me canse; y tú obtienes esas palabras tan bonitas que querías escuchar de mis labios, creyéndolas con todas tus fuerzas, guardándolas en tu corazón como si fuera algo más que preciado, como un tonto enamorado.

Sin embargo, tus sentimientos me son indiferentes, y tu actual dolor también.

¿Te has enamorado de mí? No te culpo, no eres el primero, ni el último.

Pero siento decirte que yo no creo en esas cosas, en el amor, el afecto mutuo y esas sensaciones tan bonitas que durante toda tu vida te venden como algo maravilloso y especial. Pienso que es una pérdida de tiempo, algo sobrevalorado, inalcanzable, que te insertan en tu mente como un parásito y que muchos se pasan la vida buscando inútilmente, como intentando encontrar a un fantasma o un personaje de cuento, y que si no lo hacen se sienten incompletos, tristes, desamparados.

Eso es el "amor" para mí, una mentira, una burla, una excusa. Porque el amor verdadero e incondicional no existe, las parejas perfectas tampoco y los cuentos de hadas son solo eso: historias inventadas. Y yo nunca creí en los cuentos, por tanto tampoco creo en el amor.

Es más ¿sabes en lo que yo creo?

Yo creo en la envidia, en los celos, el ego, los sentimientos de superioridad ante los demás y la emoción que se siente al traspasar los límites de alguien. Yo creo en aquello que he sentido y he despertado a mi alrededor incontables veces, en aquello que veo constantemente, porque está ahí, lo experimento, obtengo pruebas y resultados a menudo, lo veo.

No como ese "amor" del que me hablas.

Puedes acostarte conmigo todo lo que quieras, puedes repetirme "te quiero" incontables veces, pero seguirá siendo inútil, no voy a cambiar, porque yo ya sé como son las cosas y como acabarán. Porque yo estoy desconectada de ti, no siento nada, no pongo sentimientos ni ataduras al afecto que tú me das, y eso te enfadará, me demostrará una vez más que yo no estoy equivocada. Ya que tu "amor" por mi está condicionado al hecho de si yo te correspondo o no, nunca será incondicional y eterno, como se supone que el amor verdadero lo es.

En el momento en el que la rabia, el enfado, la sensación de traición y posesividad provocadas por mi te inundan, esa creencia que casi todo el mundo posee del amor se desmorona como un castillo de arena.

Si quieres a alguien pase lo que pase, no puedes odiarle ¿verdad? Si le amas, no te importará que esa persona sea libre y feliz, alejada de ti ¿verdad?

Tiene sentido, eso es lo que las historias te han hecho creer, lo que tú mismo andas buscando, lo que crees que tienes que tener.

Pero eso no existe. Alguien que te diga "te quiero" hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas, no existe. Porque no es tan simple, no es tan fácil.

Por eso cuando te has enfadado, me has gritado, me has reclamado todas esas cosas, inconscientemente te estabas convirtiendo en otro iluso que me daba la razón sin saberlo.

Razones para creer que el amor no existe y en realidad todo aquello que se califica como tal no son más que otras sensaciones inútiles tachadas como algo malo.

Aquellas como la envidia y los celos, que te hacen querer obtener a alguien por encima de cualquier otra cosa, sin importarte la situación, el momento o si en el proceso llegas a pensar en esa persona como un objeto, a quitarle su identidad y sus emociones, a eliminarle. Todo con tal de que sea tuyo y sólo tuyo, confundiendo por amor un simple capricho, admiración o ansias de tener algo inalcanzable que todos desean, y sintiendo una felicidad infinita en el momento en el que estás en los brazos de esa persona.

Una felicidad falsa que es producida por un aumento de tu propio ego al saber que de una forma u otra también le interesas a esa persona. Porque se trata de eso ¿no crees? ¿cuántas veces has empezado a notar a alguien una vez has escuchado o te has dado cuenta de que esa persona está interesada en tí? La mayoría de las veces ocurre así. Ese sentimiento de superioridad ante los demás, ese subidón de ego y de autoestima que te produce el conocimiento de que te han notado ¿no es maravilloso? ¿no te hace querer ir hacia esa persona y reclamarle que te demuestre su afecto sin descanso? Todo con tal de sentirte mejor contigo mismo, de sentirte amado y reconocido, confundiendo una vez más ese sentimiento con "amor", siendo en el fondo bastante egoísta.

Tú eres así, querido amante sin nombre que ahora exige explicaciones.

Tú me querías porque todos los demás lo hacían, tú te acercaste a mí porque te gustaba notar las miradas venenosas a tu alrededor que de cierta forma te recordaban que eras superior. Tú crees que me amas porque yo disparé tu ego como un cohete al mentirte y decirte que también lo hacía. Y ahora, al darte cuenta de que no eras tan especial, al yo haber cruzado la línea una vez más, esa ilusión que te habías formado se ha roto en pedazos. Y no lo soportas.

Que pena.

Para alguien como tú debe ser duro que te hagan sentir tan insignificante. Aunque a mi me trae sin cuidado.

Soy una mala persona, lo sé. No me importa.

Después de todo yo siempre he sido así, estoy acostumbrada.

Siempre he llamado la atención de los demás de esa forma, tanto de hombres como de mujeres. Se me han declarado muchísimas personas, se me han acercado muchas otras, y yo nunca he tenido motivos para rechazar a nadie ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? No estoy atada a nadie, me gusta que me noten, que se interesen en mí, tener protagonismo y levantar la animosidad de otros sobre mí por lo que yo tengo y ellos no, me resulta divertido provocar esos sentimientos en los demás, ver sus expresiones, sus acciones, sus mentiras a la hora de intentar disimularlo.

Soy libre. No tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

Y es divertido, muy divertido. Obtener lo que quiero gracias a mis encantos, ir derribando las barreras de alguien poco a poco, engañar, mentir, jugar con las personas, utilizarlas, dañarlas, desdibujar las líneas y los límites que es estos se imponen, ser consciente de lo que sienten, de lo que odian, de lo que aprecian.

Quiero cruzar los límites, todos ellos.

Me entretiene, es así.

Puedes intentar entenderlo o no, el que lo hagas no va a cambiar nada, vas a seguir siendo lo mismo que fuiste nada más empezar esto, y es que eres parte de este juego, de mi red de mentiras. Alguien cuyas barreras logré traspasar y cuyos límites eliminé, haciendo que mi aburrimiento se disipara durante ¿unos días? ¿semanas? Un período de tiempo significativo hasta el minuto en el que me cansé y fui a buscar a otra persona.

Y ahora estamos aquí, contigo buscando una explicación y yo riéndome por dentro. Buscando una forma de mantenerte a mi lado a pesar de mi "traición".

— ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? — Vuelves a preguntar.

 _"Porque quiero, y por que puedo."_ Te respondo yo en mi mente.

Pero a pesar de que esa sea mi verdadera y egoísta respuesta dentro de mí, todo lo que te daré será una inclinación de cabeza, una triste y falsa sonrisa y unas palabras vacías que calentarán tu roto corazón:

—Lo siento. — Te digo en un falso tono de arrepentimiento.

No, no lo hago.

Pero si te digo que sí... Te quedarás conmigo ¿cierto?

Y eso es lo que me conviene, que te quedes a mi lado.

Porque si te vas es como si estuviera perdiendo a otro juguete, y no es como si no pudiera conseguir otro nuevo, pero cuantos más mejor ¿no crees?

Sí, así es como debe ser.

Mientras tú me miras estupefacto ante mi disculpa, yo solo me pregunto en mi interior por qué me hago esto. Para qué necesito a tantos hombres pendientes de mí, por qué voy a querer mantenerlos a todos como un papel de usar y tirar, por qué sigo comportándome así después de tantos años, por qué sigo haciendo esto una y otra vez si a lo mejor no es lo mío.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Me dice una voz dentro de mí, repitiéndose, agitándome, sin dejarme descansar.

 _¿Y por qué no?_

Acabo respondiendo a esa voz con tono condescendiente.

¿Cómo voy a saberlo?, ¿qué más da?, ¿acaso conozco yo otra forma de vida?

No. No lo hago. Y me da igual, estoy bien como estoy. Siempre he sido así, nunca he tenido motivos para cambiar y de todas formas la gente nunca cambia tan fácilmente.

Nunca existirá alguien que me diga "te quiero" tras ver mi verdadero yo, porque eso solo ocurre en los cuentos de hadas, en los mitos, estoy segura.

Y si alguna vez encuentro quien lo haga, puede que en ese entonces mi mundo se desmorone, mis creencias se vean contra decidas, y mi curiosidad me arrastre a estar con esa persona para comprobar si es verdad o no ese sentimiento.

 _Si alguien así existe... Puede que al fin te sientas conectada._

Me dice de nuevo esa voz en mi interior, a la cual yo ignoro mientras te sigo sonriendo con falsedad, esperando a que cedas a mis disculpas para que pueda entretenerme contigo de nuevo, es lo único que busco.

Porque sé que en el transcurso de encontrar a alguien así, las personas como tú y lo que estas sientan seguirán siendo un mero pasatiempo.

¿Te he hecho daño?

Me da igual, lo volvería a hacer.

* * *

Hola ~

Antes que nada, gracias por leer este one-shot o al menos haber entrado en él, con eso ya me doy por satisfecha.

Sobre este, he querido escribir algo de Kuzu no Honkai desde que empecé esta serie, creo que es el mejor shoujo que he visto en mi vida y uno de mis favoritos y no podía quedarme quieta sin hacer algo (? Más concretamente sin hacer algo sobre Minagawa Akane. Sé que probablemente no es un personaje muy querido en el fandom, pero a pesar de eso es mi favorito y considero que al menos se merecía un one-shot, así que aquí está (? No miento si digo que se me ha hecho muy difícil hacer esto, que he tardado mucho y que ni aún así creo que lo haya hecho bien, después de todo se trata del punto de vista de Akane y como ya se sabe ella es muy complicada, y no solo hablar de ella si no del montón de cosas que he intentado retratar. Como es obvio esto es pre-canon, osea, ocurre mucho antes de que conociera a Narumi y ocurriera todo el lío con Hanabi, Mugi, etc, etc.

Pero bueno, yo he intentando hacer su punto de vista lo mejor que he podido, pero aún así no sé si el resultado ha quedado bien. A pesar de eso me alegra al menos haberlo terminado y poder subirlo, porque sigo amando demasiado a Akane (? Y bueno, eso es todo, solo espero que a alguien le haya gustado y lo haya disfrutado ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
